Phil Harris
Phil Harris was an American actor and singer. Biography Born Wonga Harris in Linton, Indiana, he first worked as a drummer under his father, a tent bandleader before later becoming the leader of his own band. In 1933 he made his first screen appearance in the Award-winning short So This Is Harris! and later appeared on radio in The Jell-o Show Starring Jack Benny (later The Jack Benny Show). Harris also worked frequently with his wife Alice Faye, and went on to appear in such motion pictures as The High and Mighty and Good-bye My Lady. In the latter half of his career, Harris was known for his roles in animation, prominently his work for Disney, as Baloo in The Jungle Book, Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats and Little John in Robin Hood. He also made his final voice acting appearence in Rock-a-Doodle, his last role before retiring. Harris passed away in 1995. Singing Harris began his early career as a singer and bandleader, and performed in several films including Melody Cruise and the short film Harris in the Spring. He released several albums, most prominently That's What I Like About the South, Smoke, Smoke, Smoke and The South Shall Rise Again. Harris also performed a number of memorable songs in his Disney appearances, including "The Bare Necessities" in The Jungle Book, "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" in The Aristocats and "The Phoney King of England" in Robin Hood. Film Melody Cruise (1933) *This is the Hour (duet) Harris in the Spring (1937) *Sweet Like You (solo) *Parchesi (solo) *That's What I Like About the South (solo) *The Woman Who Pays (solo) *Groove Song (solo) *Thanks For a Lovely Evening (solo) Man About Town (1939) *That Sentimental Sandwich (contains solo lines) *Fidgety Joe (duet) Memory for Two (1945) *That's What I Like About the South (solo) *Good, Good, Good (That's You - That's You)(duet) Here Comes the Groom (1951) *Misto Cristofo Columbo Starlift (1951) *Look Out Stranger, I'm a Texas Ranger (contains solo lines) The Jungle Book (1968) *The Bare Necessities (duet) *I Wanna Be Like You (contains solo lines) *The Bare Necessities (second reprise)(duet) The Aristocats (1970) *Thomas O'Malley Cat (solo) *Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (contains solo lines) *Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (reprise) Robin Hood (1973) *The Phoney King of England (contains solo lines) Rock-A-Doodle (1991) *Tyin' Your Shoes (solo) Television The Dean Martin Show (1968) *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (solo) The Johnny Cash Show (1969) *Smoke, Smoke, Smoke (solo) *That's What I Like About the South (solo) Albums Goofus/The Thing (1950) *Goofus (solo) *The Thing (solo) Smoke, Smoke, Smoke (That Cigarette)(1950) *Smoke, Smoke, Smoke (That Cigarette)(solo) Oh What a Face/Southern Fried Boogie (1951) *Oh What a Face (solo) *Southern Fried Boogie (solo) The Letter/Possibilities (1951) *The Letter (duet) *Possibilities (solo) The Musicians/How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands (1951) *How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands (solo) Hambone (1952) *Hambone (contains solo lines) *Mama's On the Warpath (solo) The Preacher and the Bear (1952) *Is It True What They Say About Dixie (solo) *St. James Infirmary (solo) On the Record (1953) *That's What I Like About The South (solo) *Darktown Poker Club (solo) *Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens (solo) *Pappy's Little Jug (solo) *Minnie The Mermaid (solo) *Woodman, Spare That Tree (solo) *44 Sycamore (solo) *Look Out Stranger I'm A Texas Ranger (solo) I Wouldn't Touch You With A Ten Foot Pole/There's A Lot More Layin' Down (1954) *I Wouldn't Touch You With A Ten Foot Pole (solo) *There's a Lot More Layin' Down (solo) That's What I Like About the South (1958) *The Dark Town Poker Club (solo) *Woodman, Spare That Tree (solo) *The Preacher And The Bear (solo) *Deck Of Cards (solo) *The Persian Kitten (solo) *Muskrat Ramble (solo) *Row, Row, Row (solo) The South Shall Rise Again (1959) *Nobody (solo) *It Ain't Necessarily So (solo) *Shadrack (solo) *New Orleans (solo) *Some Little Bug (solo) *The Old Master Painter (solo) *Lazy River (solo) *Crawdad Song (solo) *Old Time Religion (solo) An Evening With Lerner & Loewe (1959) *Thank Heaven for Little Girls (solo) *I'm Glad I'm Not Young Anymore (solo) *With a Little Bit of a Luck (solo) *Get Me to the Church on Time (solo) But I Loved You (1968) *But I Loved You (solo) *This is All I Ask (solo) Woodman, Spare that Tree (1969) *Lazy River/Basin Street Blues (solo) *Washboard Blues (solo) More Jungle Book... Further Adventures of Baloo and Mowgli (1969) *Baloo's Blues (solo) *Jungle Fever (solo) *It's a Kick (solo) That's What I Like About Phil Harris (1988) *Ding Dong Daddy From Dumas (solo) *When It's Sleepy Time Down South (solo) *Crawdad Song (solo) *He's His Own Grandpa (solo) *Chattanoogie Shoe Shine Boy (solo) *The Old Master Painter (solo) *Lazy River (solo) *Stars Fell On Alabama (solo) *Muskrat Ramble (solo) Gallery harrisalan.jpg|'Alan Chandler' in Melody Cruise. likeaboutsouth.jpg|'That's What I Like About the South.' southshallrise.jpg|'The South Shall Rise Again.' eveninglernerloewe.jpg|'An Evening With Lerner & Loewe.' harrisbaloo.jpg|'Baloo' in The Jungle Book. harriswoodman.jpg|'Woodman, Spare that Tree.' morejunglebook.jpg|'More Jungle Book... further adventures of Baloo and Mowgli.' harrisomalley.jpg|'Thomas O'Malley' in The Aristocats. harrislittlejohn.jpg|'Little John' in Robin Hood. likephilharris.jpg|'That's What I Like Phil Harris.' harrispatou.jpg|'Patou' in Rock-a-Doodle. Harris, Phil Harris, Phil Harris, Phil